


Born From Fire To Touch the Edge of the Sky

by SilverButterfly111



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons Orgin Story, Gen, Legends, Mythology - Freeform, Pre- HTTYD 1, orgin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111
Summary: There were myths. Even the dragons had their own legends.Seaflare asks the question; "Why do dragons fly?"Alternative Title I considered: "How Dragons Came to Be"





	Born From Fire To Touch the Edge of the Sky

_ There were myths. Even the dragons had their own legends. _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Seaflare curled against her mother’s side in the dark when the night swept across the sky and the monsters roamed so the safest place for the fledglings was curled against the fires of their mothers love inside their chests. When the sun had sunk into the Earth to be lit again and rise in the dawn; carried on the back of the great invisible dragon.

Seaflare was tired but refused to sleep until some part of her great curiosity was sated. She lifted her head from were it rested on her forelegs to huff softly. Staring out of the cave maw to watch the other dragons land on the cliff tops; folding their wings to reveal the stars they had hidden in their wake.

Her ears twitched at the sound of the wind that howled like a wolf to sing her to sleep and yet she grew more restless still at hearing the wind’s song. She turned her head to her mother. Amber eyes bright and gleaming like the star-fire outside of the cave. 

“Why do dragons fly?” She asked her mother.

The rumble of her mother's laugh was deep as the shifting of the earth yet gentle. Seaflare was close enough to feel it vibrate into her own bones.

“Why does a fish swim or a bear sleep in winter. It is what we are. What we were made to do.” Her mother replied. “We were born from the Earth to touch the sky.”

Seaflare huffed. Smoke trailing from her nostrils her mother laughed at her frustration over the cryptic answer which made Seaflare all the more indignant. 

“Why?” she insisted. Raking her claws across the rocks of the cave in her impatience to know. Tail raking behind her In a similar fashion.

“Hush be still and silent child and I will try to explain.” Her mother touched her nose to the crown of her head and Seaflare went still; warbling softly in apology. 

“We fly so that we can carry messages to the edge of the sky.” Seaflare tilted her head at this. Confusion read clear in her eyes. Her mother exhaled a gentle breath across her face to parody the wind the wind singing through the caverns.

“The Sky doesn't have a voice.” Seaflare protested. Forgetting her promise to be quiet. Though her mother didn't scold her for it.

“The wind sings and the thunder screams. The Sky has a voice you just have to learn it child and you will in time.”

Her mother brushed her tail across Seaflare’s back.

She purred in response and finally seemed to calm. Resting her head back on her legs to listen to her story.

“Long ago before the monsters came to this earth. Before even us. There was only the Sky and the Earth. They were made for each other but kept apart. The Earth loved the Sky and made mountains to be closer to her but even the tallest mountain would not bring him close enough.

He captured her the sun that burned with the fire of his love but the Sky cannot hold the sun forever and must return it to the Earth every night.

The Earth made birds fragile and gentle as his own heart to show his love but they were not strong enough to reach the very edges of the Sky to bring their songs to her; but the Earth was determined in his love. So he didn't give up. He reached into his heart. Where his love for the Sky burned brightest and strongest and he called the eagles and crows to him. For the eagles were proud and the crows are clever and he asked for their feathers to carry an ember of his very heart to the Sky. They gave him more than that. They offered their souls and flew into the deepest cavern on the Earth. And beyond that still to the very core of him were his heart was.”

Seaflare twitched her ears as her mother's voice grew somber but she held her tongue against her voice. 

“But for all their cunning or strength. Even they could not return back to the sky. They swallowed each an ember of the Earth's heart but when they turned back their wings would not let them go further and they fell into the heart of Earth and were burned by the fire of his love for the Sky.”

Seaflare cried low in her throat in distress, the noise soothed away before it could grow as her mother swept her child closer to her chest to hear the beat of her heart.

“Earth was determined to save them as payment for their bravery and cunning...so He held them close to his heart and waited. He waited for a very long, long time. He thought of bravery and cunning and love as he looked to the Sky. The eagles and the crows turned into dragons. Born of the fierce love that the Earth led from the Sky. 

They erupted from the center of the Earth's heart. The very mountain from which they had come spit fire ...we hold the very fire of that love within ourselves. We love braver and stronger than any other creatures on the Earth. We carry love from the Sky to the dirt and back again.”

Seaflare blinked her wide amber eyes at her mother. Full of awe and wonder.

“And the monsters! Where did the monsters come from?” Seaflare asked. 

“That my child. No one knows.”

~~~~~

And there were monsters...

There were many monsters that roamed the night. Smaller than bears. With horns on their heads and metal on their skin. Shells like turtles to shield them from dragon fire. 

The monsters were small but they were many and there is strength in numbers...


End file.
